Normal school
by Lost-Person-22
Summary: I made this story for Creative writing class, It got a good grade so i though i post it for fun. All comments wanted, but none about my spelling or grammar. Nickie just was to follow her dreams and be a member of the x-men, but will her new team-mats stop her? or will her new teacher stop her? Maybe her just lay back and enjoy her youth. (MIGHT make new chapters)


Nickie ran as fast as she could trying to out-run the red laser beam that followed her. Her blond hair sparked slightly as it stated to stick out like someone had just rubbed a balloon on her head. Using her powers she ran up the side of the building. The laser followed her until she reached the roof of the building. Then the laser seemed to have lost her. Hiding behind a wall on the roof, she panted trying to catch her breath from the extreme work out she just had. Looking behind the wall she saw a giant iron robot. It was destroying buildings, thinking it had killed the girl. What was she to do? Glancing up at the sky, she saw a large clock counting down until the end of the test. It was her Junior exam, If she could some how pass it she would not only become a senior and she would be placed in a team, But she was getting ahead of her self. She need to bring down this Bot or she would never pass.

"Maybe" she said quietly as she came up with an idea, but it would be risky. Stepping out from behind the wall she placed her hands so that her palms were facing eachother about three inches away from each other. Slowly sparks started to form and pass from hand to hand. As the speed picked up it started to create a ball of pure energy. "Concentrate" She said to herself knowing if she messed up it would blow up in her face; Literally. Soon the ball of energy was about the size of a baseball. This would have to do. She looked up the giant bot. Stepping out from behind the wall,"Hey Ugly!" she called out. The Bot turned its head like an owl its red eyes locked on to her. It turned its body with its head, and started to make its way to her. When it was close, she cast her hands out. The ball shot out of her hands so fast it seemed like a beam of light. It hit the robot in the eye destroying the eye, wires stuck out sparking slightly.

"Yes!" she called out pumping her fist in the air, thinking she had killed the Bot. The robot stumbled back slightly, but it quickly gained its bearings back and started to make its way to her again. Galping she looked up at the clock. 14:03 She only had fourteen minutes and three seconds left, two, one. She needed to concentrate not watch the clock. Maybe, She could short the bot if she got in his eye and pulse electricity through him. It might work; Might. The robot was now on top of her it reached down to smash her with his hand. Jumping up to avoid the large iron hand. Landing on top of the iron hand she ran up his arm. Using Static electricity to make sure she did not fall off the Robot. She made it into his eye socket just before he could crush her. Knowing she was running low on time she grabbed two large wires. "This is gonna hurt you more then me." she told the Bot before shocking him. As she pushed more and more electricity into him things started to spark and smoke started to pour out of some of the computers and some of parts. The power built up and up, soon the power was so high it exploded. The explosion caused her to fly out of the Bot. She flew back and hit a building. Looking back at the Bot to see that its head was completely gone. A smile spread across her face and she looked up at the clock. It had stopped and was blinking. She had finished with seven minutes and two seconds left.

The city she was in slowly disappeared. "Miss Aireen, If you please come to the overview room." A voice echoed in the now white room. The overview room was a room that looked over the hologram room. The room she was in now, she was most likely getting her grade. Feeling so proud of her self she almost skipped to the overview room.

When Nickie made it to the overview room she meet her professor. He was dressed in a long white lab coat and blackout goggles on top of his eye. He looked down at her with his infamous cold emotionless face. "You have passed Miss Aireen, Barely. But you have passed" He told her, his tone was as emotionless as his face. "So Do i get put on a team? When do I met my team?" she asked making sure to keep her voice even. "You are going to be placed on a team, I will be tell the student who passed their teams new week in class." He told her before turning around and watching the new student enter the hologram to start their exam. Finding her self curios Nickie walked up the window to see Jake Hutson, he was facing the iron robot as while. The robot spotted jake quickly and throw a punch. Jake quickly changed, He no longer looked like himself but a huge steel creature. He easily caught the punch, and then pushing the robot back, Causing the bot to fall and land on his back. "You may leave Miss Aireen" Her Professor told her.

Nickie Aireen attends the school for mutants or better known at Xavier School for gifted youngsters. Where she will go through classes like every normal high school. Along with classes that will teach her how to control her powers or may also take class where they train and take an exam when they enter senior year they can join a team and help protect people maybe even help save the world. Nickies powers is the ability to control and create electricity. She is part of the class or program where she can join a team.

It had been a week since the exam and Nickie could not wait to get to class to see, to met her new team mets. This was a stepping stone to get to her dream. A dream she had since she got her powers, or since she was five if you count childish dreams to be a superhero. But she wanted to save to world. She wanted to be like Jean Grey, Logan, Scott, Robert, Hank, Kurt and her ideal Storm. That what she wanted to be like, To be part of the famous X-man team, the team that had saved millions and stood up for mutants rights.

Nickie sat in her normal sit, squirming in her sit with examination. What team would she be put on? Who would be on her team? Would she met any of the x-man? The questions filled her head, her imagination going wild with all the possibilities that could happen. When the professor entered the classroom it took all her willpower not to jump out of her sit and bug him with all of her questions. By the time her professor got to his desk in the front of the class the whole class was quit. "Now I know you all are waiting to know what team you are place in." he spoke and a few students nodded their heads agreeing with him. "Here i have the list of teams" he started pulling out a few sheets of paper. "You will all come up to the front and i will call out teams. When i say your name please, sit down with your team" He said. When the words left his mouth students made their way up front.

Nickie stood in between two girls, One was an Ice controler while the other had the ability to turn invisible. Team after team was called and more and more people sat down. 'Anyone but Derrick, Please don't let me be on the same team as Derrick" She said though over and over silently praying not to be on Derrick Spawns team. He was kind of like the bad boy of the class, he acted out and always got in trouble, But it was kind of expected. The last Pyrokinesis that came to this school turned evil and joined the infamous magneto. Soon all that was left was Nickie, Jake and, Derrick. Nickie know what this meant, her team. It was Jake Hutson the boy that hardly ever talks, Derrick the classes bad boy. This was going to be a strange team. On top of that she was on the same team as Derrick. Dread started to pump through her body. She looked over at Derrick who was smiling like he just won the lottery. Nickie rolled her eye's he was probably happy to just pass the class. The team of three sat down, the professor looked around noticing some teams sat together while others went to their normal sets. "Now that you have 'Graduated' from this class. You will change classrooms and Professors. Your teams were sent to the new professor, so you can't worm your way out of them" he said looking at Derrick. "What? I liked my team" Derrick stated throwing his arm over Jake much to his displeasure. Derrick seemed to have moved next to Jake, while nickie just keeped in her normal sit.

When class let out nickie started to make her way to the courtyard, When an arm came out of no where and landed on her shoulder pulling her into a body, It was Derrick. His other arm was draped over Jake, who was glaring at Derrick but other then that did not utter a word."Let's hang out" He said giving her his infamous smirk. "Leave me alone Derrick" she told him pushing him off her before walking off. Derrick let go of jake and chased after Nickie walking beside her as they walked. "Aw come on you and i both know we got to get along. So lets hang out. You, Jake and me." Derrick said trying to get on her good side, if there was a good side. Nickie stopped in her tracks slowly she turns to derrick. "Go bother someone else" She told him flicking him, using her powers of Electrokinesis she sent him flying in the air about three feet high and five feet back. Using the time she had from just about knocking him out Nickie made a run for it.

When derrick was finally about to make out where he was and what he was doing before he got shocked it was too late she was gone. "Dang it she got away looks like its you and me, Jake" He said looking behind him expecting to see jake but find no one. "Well then"

Her new class came too quickly, she did not want to see or ever think about Derrick Spawns, She was forced to sit in at a table with both of her new team mates. Jake had the misfortune to set in between Derrick and her. Soon the new professor walked, when nickies eye landed on him she felt the blood drain from her face. "Alright, listen up here bubs i'm going to be your new Professor." The overly hair man yell slash growled. It was Logan a.k.a. The Wolverine. The teachers of this class would switch out every year, and every class that was unlucky enough to get Logan fail, every single team, every single student! Allowing her head to rest in her hands she let out a sigh, "Oh this is going to be good year!" Derrick said bouncing in his chair. "Yea, this is going to be a great senior year" nickie replied her voice laced with sarcasm.


End file.
